


S'mores and Skywalkers

by rabesfives



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesfives/pseuds/rabesfives
Summary: When Padme learns that Anakin has never had s'mores before, she sets out to change this.





	S'mores and Skywalkers

"What do you mean you've never had s'mores before?" Padmé asked in disbelief.  
"Well, my mum and I never-" Anakin started, before being interrupted.  
"I guess I have a few things to change then," Padmé said with a glint in her eyes that Anakin had only seen a few times before. He let a goofy grin flood his face; she pecked him on the cheek before walking to the cupboard.  
"Now, biscuits, chocolate and marshmallows." She emerged triumphantly, giggling at Anakin's confused face as he tried to work out how these things could work together.  
Padme opened the packet of biscuits, and spread them on a tray.  
"Anakin, can you pass me the chocolate?"  
He passed her the packet. She put a square on each biscuit, before setting the chocolate aside. Anakin eyed it, before sneakily trying to grab some.  
"Hey! Don't eat it now!" Padme said with mock horror.  
"Too late!" He shoved it in his mouth and danced around the kitchen, Padme chasing after him with a spatula.  
"Get back here you!" She yelled, Anakin just laughed and snatched some more. Then Padme's eyes fell on the marshmallows. Tearing open the packet, she threw one at Anakin. He leapt up, catching it in his mouth. She pursed her lips, and then Anakin felt slightly scared; Padme could be a very competitive person when she wanted to be. She started pelting him with marshmallows, and he tried to duck for cover behind a chair. Instead, Anakin tripped, falling onto the floor, where Padme pinned him down.  
"That's not how you make s'mores," she said, one eyebrow raised. "But I like it anyway."  
"That's good," Anakin replied, and pulled her in close. He smiled at her, before leaning in to kiss her, making her hum appreciatively into his mouth.  
"I love you Anakin," Padme murmured onto his lips.  
"I love you too," he whispered, Padme running her hands through his hair, before stopping, with an amused look on her face.  
"I think it might be worthwhile cleaning up first," she suggested.   
"Does that mean that I can eat the marshmallows?" Anakin asked hopefully.  
"No. It does mean that you can go have a shower while I finish the s'mores though."  
"Oh."  
"You didn't really think I'd let you eat them did you?"  
“Well, there might have-“ Padme silenced him with a kiss.  
“Just go have a shower will you? Get the marshmallow out your hair.”  
Anakin stared at her for a bit, before replying. “Yes ma’am.”

“These taste quite good…” Anakin said thoughtfully.  
“Ani, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Padme chided.  
“I’m sorry.” He said indignantly.  
Padme sighed. “I don’t know why I try.”  
Anakin pulled her in close, and whispered on her cheek: “I do. You love me.”“I suppose I do.”  
“Only suppose? Then why did you marry me?”  
“Oh shut up Anakin,” she said, playfully slapping him.  
Anakin smiled at Padme, in a way he knew that she couldn’t resist, and kissed her.  
“Thanks for making s’mores,” he said softly.  
“I’m not sure whether you’re thanking me for the actual things or the marshmallows,” Padme said, slightly skeptically.  
“I’m thanking you for being the best wife I could ever have,” Anakin said. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
